Just A Kiss
by The-Insolence
Summary: Aomine has decided that Kise is more important than he thought. But has Kise already given up on him? little cursing yaoi: BOYXBOY kissys and touching with smut in chapter 4. no likey no reedy. very ooc Aomine (i dont own anything)
1. Chapter 1

So bored right now :/ I have no life… oh well hope you enjoy .!

'xxxxxxx' = thoughts

Kise signed once again as he stared at the wall. He continued to throw the tennis ball he had found outside against said wall and catching it. This repeated over and over again. He really couldn't help it. He was so bored! Everyone was either out of town or too busy to do anything.

'Well I guess it can't be helped since we're on break. How depressing. The one time I don't have work, school, or girls following me around I don't have anything else to do!'

Standing up he decided to just go back home. He walked with an unusual frown on his face. Even when he passed a group of boys playing a seemingly good game of basketball he frowned and continued walking. When he got to his apartment building, he absent mindedly pulled his keys out from his pocket. Just before arriving at his door, he saw non-other than Aomine Daiki napping right in front of it! Kise really couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Aomine since that day at the Interhigh.

'This idiot. Taking a nap in front of the door! This stupid boy.' His first love.

It had really all started the day when soccer had become too boring. He was just walking around when out of nowhere, the bastard hit him in the back of the head with a basketball! Against his better judgment, he decided to follow him to practice, careful to stay out of sight. And what he saw amazed him.

Ever since that day, Kise had never really been able to see anyone else in the same way as he did Aomine. He knew he was disgusting but he really could not help it. The way he would always play with a smile on his face. The way the muscles in his arms looked while skillfully handling the ball in his hand. The way he gracefully landed on the court after making each mind-blowing jump or shot.

But that was all in the past now. There had been no doubt in his mind that the boy he once fell in love with was no longer the boy sleeping in front of him. He had confirmed that in their match not 3 months ago.

Never-the-less he was sleeping in front of Kise's door, not allowing him to enter or he would have just left him there. "Guess I have no choice." Kise mumbled to no one in particular. Seeing he was in no mood to be social, Kise merely kicked Aomine softly to wake him up. Aomine only stirred so Kise tried again but harder this time.

"Oi! Wake up Aomine."

Opening one eye Aomine stared intensely at the frowning Kise, something not seen often. Still staring him down, Aomine stood up. "No –cchi added?"

*btw if you didn't know Kise adds –cchi to the end of the names of the people that he likes. He uses it as a nickname. Any way back to the story*

When he got no response, Aomine cocked his brow looking intently at Kise before smirking. "What, in that bad of a mood, or did you just hit puberty?"

Kise was not amused however. He simply narrowed his eyes at the tanned, blue haired boy before pushing him aside.

"So you decided to randomly show up at my door, take a nap, and tease me for what reason exactly?"

Aomine opened his mouth to say something but Kise quickly cut him off.

"You know what, it really doesn't matter. And I'm not really in the mood for games if you hadn't noticed so I would appreciate if you left." Kise all but sneered as he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment. He stepped inside before curtly spinning around.

Aomine's brows furrowed in concentration as he really took in how much the blond did not want to see him. But he had come here for a reason and he had to make the blond here him out. "Kise, please, I didn't mean to make you upset, just here me out-"

"No. Just…just go."

As he began to shut the door he found that there was a foot in the way. His head snapped up immediately. "I told you. I just need you to hear me out." When Aomine made a move to step inside Kise freaked. No way was he going to be stuck in his own house with _that_ guy! "No way! Get out of here! Leave!"

His words hurt, but he couldn't give up now. Careful not to hurt the smaller boy, Aomine gentility grabbed Kise's wrist that was pushing against the door. He didn't miss when Kise's eyes went wide with fear. 'It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you Kise. I won't hurt you!' Aomine screamed in his head, but the words never quite made it out of his mouth.

"Don't make me do this…" Kise whispered. Confused, Aomine tried again to move past the door when you felt a sharp pain in his shin. 'Did he just kick me?' but before he had the chance to recover, he was being forcefully pushed out of the door fame as his balance was unstable. He landed on his butt with a thud. He instantly got back on his feet and made for the door. But it was already too late. The door had already been slammed shut and locked on all possible levels.

"Damn it Kise! Let me in!" Aomine screamed whiles he banged on the door.

Inside, Kise sat on the floor breathing hard. He could hear Aomine's loud banging and yelling as if there was nothing between them. Each bang brought a new vibration through the door.

Ever so slowly, the bangs and yells slowed until Kise could only hear Aomine's panting. For some reason, Kise felt like crying. He wanted to cry and run away from the memory of Aomine forever but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Outside, Aomine's breathing began to slow. He tried desperately to think of words to say that would make Kise open the door but nothing came to. Slowly he turned around and put his back on the door. It felt like years before he felt his bottom land on the concrete beneath him. Bowing his head he began to speak.

"I…I really hope that your listening Kise but I'll be honest, I don't know where to begin. I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry. For leaving you. I just casted you aside as if you didn't matter. I treated you as if you weren't important. Ignored you when you needed me the most. Then, I made you my enemy. But the truth is, I never wanted any of that. I lost myself in my own greed and selfishness. But I've come to find that you really do matter. More than anyone else…"

At this, Kise really did start crying. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep his sobs inaudible from Aomine as he continued.

"And I really hope you don't think I'm disgusting, but I think I like you as more than a friend…"

He paused for a moment and Kise's heart skipped a beat. He was fighting his hardest to keep his breathing even and inaudible to the boy outside.

"But Kise, that obviously doesn't matter. I just want to be able to talk to you again. Make up for lost time, and not waste anymore. I'll wait out here all night if that's want you want. I'll always be waiting if it means you'll talk to me again. Anything…" he concluded.

There was nothing that could hold back the tears and sobs now. Kise had been waiting for so long to be truly accepted by Aomine. He was always throw aside and replaced by Kuroko. But even saying that, he was never close enough for Kuroko to even be called a 'replacement' in the first place.

Aomine froze completely when he began to hear sobs and heavy breathing from the other side of the door. Now convinced that Kise was the one who was crying he stood swiftly. "Kise…?" he called out uncertainly. "Kise are you crying?" receiving no response he only heard more soft sobs. "Kise…no, please. Don't, don't cry. Please?" Panic began to sit in as Aomine shifted nervously. "Kise? Tell me. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything, please, j-just stop crying. N-No…" his breathing was becoming ragged and he was beginning to stutter.

'No! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to make things better and now I made him cry! He's not supposed to cry. He's supposed to be happy and smiling and and…'

Suddenly, the door opened slowly.

Aomine really was not prepared for what he saw next.

Kise had appeared before him. One hand was on the door knob while the other was brought to his blood-shot eyes. There were tears still streaming down his face and the stretch of skin from ear to ear was a beautifully glowing pink. His bright blond hair was ruffled and sticking up in all different places. While his eyes wear red and puffy, the gold had never been to predominate. Finally, his lips were red and slightly swollen from biting down to hard.

Aomine thought that Kise had never looked so beautiful except that he was sad and the frown he was sporting had begun to quiver with fresh tears beginning to stream out of those beautiful eyes.

"No…" Aomine breathed out.

When Kise had begun to walk towards him, he froze once more holding his arms out awkwardly as Kise found himself stumbling into them. Straightening out, Kise buried his blushing face into the crook of Aomine's neck and embracing his toned back.

Automatically, Aomine returned his embrace. With one arm, he brought Kise even closer to himself while raping it tightly around his waist. The other gently cradled the blonds head lovingly. Neither knew how long they stayed like that but neither of them cared.

When Kise's breathing started to slow and only a few tears were wetting Aomine's t-shirt, Aomine slowly started to move them inside Kise's apartment. Slowly they made their way to Kise's bedroom. Aomine lied the both of them onto the bed, pulling Kise close to his body and the covers over there bodies.

"Why?"

Aomine's eyes widened at the question.

"What?"

"Why did you come back?" Kise asked again.

"…"

Aomine took a moment to answer. Why had he come back? What drew him back here after all of this time?

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. "It just felt right. Something I should do."

Kise never responded. Instead he pondered this for a while. 'Why had he come back after all this time, and just when I had given up too…'

"Kise?"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

Kise looked up to see if Aomine was being serious. When he saw that he was, he couldn't move. He was having a hard time thinking let alone breathing. His eyes had said that he was being completely serious. For the first time in his entire life, Kise felt as if someone had truly taken the time to know him and understand him…and love him for him. He was so completely filled with joy he couldn't move a muscle in fear that he would burst.

Then, just when Kise thought that the world couldn't get any more beautiful, Aomine smiled. It was one of his rare, genuine smiles that showed so much happiness and love Kise thought he would die.

Ever so slowly, Aomine lowered himself to Kise's still swollen lips. Taking extreme care, as if the smallest movements would make him fall to pieces, Aomine kissed him. It was chaste and insistent and sweet. Kise felt his eyes flutter.

With drawling, Aomine looked carefully for any signs of discontent. When he saw that there was none he whispered gently, "Sleep now, Ryota. I'll keep you safe. Always."

Kise could only smile slightly as he felt sleep begin to overtake him. He felt warm and safe in Aomine's arms. A feeling he was sure he would never feel with anyone else. The last thing he could consciously remember was the soft feeling of lips on his forehead as he drifted into the unconscious.

* * *

so ive been up for like four hours writing this and its now 3 in the morning. lol so lettme know if there's any mistakes

hope you liked it 3 reviews pls :3


	2. Chapter 2

*_the next morning*_

Aomine groaned as he awoke to sun in his eyes. He had the gotten the best sleep of his life and he hadn't planned on letting it go so early. He began to yawn rather nosily when he remembered where he was. Looking down to the peaceful face sleeping on his shoulder, Aomine couldn't help but stare.

Kise was still breathing harder than normal and blushing but his eyes were no longer as puffy as they were last night. The frown was replaced with a rather adorable open-mouthed pout. His hands were also clinging to Aomine's shirt as if his life depended on it. All in all, Aomine thought the sight was quite possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Smiling to himself, Aomine reached up to brush off some of the hair that had found its way into Kise's eyes. Tenderly, he gave the sleeping boys lips a small peck before raping his arms around him, pulling him close.

_About an hour later…_

Stirring, Kise opened his eyes, faint memories of his dream coming into his mind. 'That was a really good dream…' He felt his eyes begin to water as he lingered on the word 'dream'. Attempting to pull himself up from the bed, there was something heavy weighting him down. His eyes widened as he felt a very warm body next to him which was slightly snoring. Looking up, he saw Aomine's sleeping face for what would be the first time.

All the lines that polluted Aomine's face were now gone, leaving only a peaceful expression with his mouth slightly agape. What had surprised Kise even more was the fact that Aomine was really here with him. He had stayed here with him through the night, holding him all the while. He had said that he loved me… Kise was now smiling foolishly to himself. Never had he been so happy…

'Wait…' he thought to himself. 'We shared the same bed last night!' he exclaimed in his head, beginning to blush innocently.

Aomine started to chuckle warmly and opened his eyes to see his favorite model in the whole world, blushing so very cutely. He leaned forward to kiss Kise on the nose before purring out a "Good-morning." Aomine was extremely amused to see the pink darken more.

"A-Aominecchi…"

"Hmm…Yes?"

Kise looked down once again while his hands were trapped in between Aomine's chest and his own.

"W-We should get up, it's almost ten…"

Aomine let out a breath before releasing Kise and stating "After you." Kise gave a small smile as he jumped out of bed, eager to calm his heart-rate. He speed into the kitchen not bothering to wait for Aomine. 'Distraction. Distraction…' Kise thought desperately. 'I know, I'll just start breakfast!' He had just began to pull out and assortment of pots and pans when he felt a pair of strong arms rap around him from behind.

Kise gasped when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Soft lips pressed against the nape before asking huskily, "What's for breakfast?"

Giving into the temptation to lean into Aomine he signed saying, "Whatever you want Aominecchi."

"Eggs please." Giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek before going to sit at the table, smiling to himself.

It continued on like that, small kisses and fleeting touches throughout the morning. Neither really said anything about the previous night, but instead going along with the mood and whatever felt right.

It was when Kise was cleaning up the dishes Aomine couldn't help himself once again. He walked up behind Kise and nuzzled his neck lovingly and embracing the smaller boy. Kise just smiled to himself while continuing to wash the dirtied dishes. When he was finished, Aomine had made no move to let go even after Kise had turned off the water.

"U-Umm Aominecchi?" Kise questioned awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

Aomine barely pulled away before spinning Kise around so they were standing face to face. Bringing a large hand to the blonds face and cupping it, he leaned in wordlessly. Kise's eyes fluttered and leaned up to meet the latter's lips. Kise's own personal set of fireworks set off when both lips made contact. It was bliss for Kise.

Grunting lowly, Aomine brought their bodies closer together and attempted to resist the urge to pounce on the adorable blond. However, he couldn't resist one taste. He expertly began to trace his tongue over a plump bottom lip. He vaguely wondered if Kise would pull away. All thoughts deserted Aomine when Kise's mouth opened.

Shyly, Kise brought out his tongue to meet Aomine's. His bravery was short-lived when Aomine's tongue thrust heatedly into his month, immediately dominating over him with ease. Large, calloused hands came under Kise's shirt to rest on his hips. With tongues still dancing, Aomine backed Kise up until there was no room between the counter, Aomine, and Kise.

Kise brought his arms up to encircle Aomine's neck, deepening the kiss further. Control was a thought non-existent within the two boys. All they knew was the intoxicating taste of the other, and the delicious fiction of their bodies moving as one.

Suddenly, Kise jerked his hips forward to grind on the slight bulge in the others pants. They both gave a strangled moan, separating for breath for the first time. Both still panting harshly, their eyes met fiercely. Both Aomine and Kise could see in the other's eyes the passion and lust that was held in them. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was the heat of the moment and the fact that they were both together.

Without waiting another moment, both sets of lips clashed together with bruising force. Kise's jeans were beginning to feel too tight for comfort. The whole kitchen was far too hot for either of their liking. Aomine then decided to take things up a notch. Picking Kise up by the back of his thighs he brought him over to the closest counter away from the sink and resumed their delayed kiss.

Kise brought both his legs behind Aomine and locked them firmly. It wasn't till Aomine bit down on his bottom lip did he let out the first moan.

Relishing the sound, Aomine was eager to hear more. Moving down, he kissed his way to Kise's jaw, then neck. Biting at the skin just below the neck then sucking and licking promptly, Kise began to voice his approval loudly.

"Ahhh…A-Aominecchi…" Kise moaned out.

Moving down Kise's neck, he was forced to stop short because of the offending fabric in his way. Growling, Aomine made short work of it and ripped it up and over his head. Wasting no time, he immediately attacked the pale skin that was laid out in front of him. After a long grown from Kise, Aomine stepped back to look at the wanton beauty in front of him.

Kise was panting harshly and blushing from ear to ear once again as he looked up at Aomine. He had a lustfully possessive look in his eye that made Kise gulp. That's when he noticed the tent in Aomine's basketball shorts.

It was then Kise realized Aomine was huge. It was always an assumption he was sure was correct but even in the confines of his shorts, he hadn't been expecting this. He shifted his eyes back to the larger boys face. They moved together once again.

"Nggghhhh…." Kise moaned loudly.

"Ryota…" Aomine groaned huskily.

DING- DONG

Both boys froze.

DING-DONG, DING-DONG

Aomine glanced at Kise, slightly annoyed.

"Were you expecting someone?" he growled. He was not at all happy about being thoroughly cock-blocked when things were just getting started.

Kise wearily shock his head to say 'no'.

"Oi, Kise! Open up! Kise!" a muffled voice called out. Kise recognized it has Kagami's voice.

Aomine really did let out a growl when he realized it as well. Kise looked to him in surprise and slight fear. Feeling Kise's eyes, he looked back up to the boy haunch on the counter. His eyes softened in an instant.

"Kise-kun, please answer the door. We thought you would like company." an unemotional voice said.

Kise sighed and looked to Aomine solemnly. "You go and fix this," brushing a finger lightly against the tip of a covered erection, "and I'll go get the door."

A strangled moan left Aomine's mouth when he felt Kise's finger against him.

Grabbing his shirt and bounding towards the door, Kise left him. Aomine unwillingly forced his legs to move to the back of the apartment and towards Kise's bedroom door. After shutting it, Aomine thought to himself, 'Today is gonna be a long day.'

* * *

So how did you like the cock-blocking part .? haha reviews please please please(:

a special thanks to LifewithYaoi and RandomInCommon and cynthiacyvon for your reviews. you don't know how happy it makes me to know that someone actually likes my stories :D


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine frowned discontently as he made his way down the hall. Even though he had relieved himself in Kise's room, he didn't feel any better. Now he had to go out and be social with the stupidest tiger in the world and a certain blue haired boy he did _not _want to think about. All Aomine wanted to do now is make them leave so that he and Kise could enjoy the rest of their day in peace. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the living room.

The first thing he saw was Kagami's arms flung around both a quietly sitting Kuroko and certain blond who was trying to get a movie started on the TV. Kise seemed unaware of the offending arm that was, in Aomine's mind, dangerously close to touching him, but it still pissed him off to no end. When Kise had managed to get the movie started he looked up to Aomine and smiled brightly.

"Aominecchi, we were just going to watch a movie! Come sit down!"

Sighing, he approached the couch where everyone was waiting. Not bothering to say hello, he asked "What are we watching?"

"Well hello to you to asshole." Kagami sneered. A comical vein popped up on Aomine's forehead as his eyebrow twitched. "Yes, hello Aomine-kun." an unemotional Kuroko said.

"Hello Bakagami. Hey Tetsu…"

Kagami looked as if he was going to start a fight over Aomine's usage of Bakagami, but I quick glance from Kuroko shut him up real quick.

Kise stood quickly in order to turn off the lights. Aomine watched with mild fascination as to how the blond could be so...blond. Sighing, Aomine took the seat farthest away from where the annoying tiger was. But even more so, he wanted to be nowhere near Kuroko. Too many unwanted memories...memories he had no intentions of telling Kise.

Just as Aomine finished the thought, the bubbly blond had come bouncing back to the couch. A small smile graced his lips when Kise had sat rather close to Aomine, snuggling up tight. The starting credits began to play and Aomine almost forgot that the other two were even there. Almost.

The movie had been boring, only slightly amusing when the awfully made up zombies fawned stupidly. It really couldn't get any worse. The only perk in Aomine's mind was the smaller blond was practically shaking in his lap like a scared puppy. Extremely amused by this, he snaked a tanned arm around Kise's waist to pull him closer. This time, he really did forget they had company.

Pulling the blond close into his lap, he buried his nose into the addicting scent that was simply his Kise. He was also unaware however, that a certain blue haired boy had been watching closely by Kagami's side...

Aomine was in a bliss of his own. The intoxicating smell of Kise was both grounding and giving him a sense of high. They were so close. 'This is how it should be…' Aomine passively thought in his mind along with the silent declaration to never let Kise go.

Meanwhile, Kise really looked rather scared so he got up and out of Aomine's hold to curtly announce he was "getting popcorn."

"I'll come with you." came a blank voice from nowhere.

Before either of the larger boys could argue, the invisible boy was out of sight. Signing, both Aomine and Kagami turned back to sit awkwardly in their previous positions, neither saying a word.

He Kuroko stood mutely behind Kise as he rushed to shove the greasy bag into the microwave. He turned around briskly with a yelp.

"Kuroko! When did you get in here?"

"Some time ago..." Kuroko trailed off.

Kise opened his mouth with eyebrows scrunched to give a wine but he was cut off.

"Kise, do you really think it's the best idea to be with Aomine-kun?"

Silents...

"How did you know about that?" Kise whispered looking down.

"Well, with you clinging to him in his lap, it's hard not to notice..."

Kise attempted to make a retort, but there was nothing he could reply to. So Kuroko simply continued.

"He will leave you again. He will leave you behind for someone or something else. You must know this. What would make you think you could believe otherwise?" asked Kuroko, his voice coming to a higher pitch at the end.

Kiss could feel the familiar twinge of pain in his chest along with the sting in his eyes.

"And how would you know this?" Kise chocked out. He was sure he did not want to hear the answer.

"Because Kise,"

'No, oh God no. I'm not ready for this' Kise thought franticly.

"it's is exactly what he did to me."

It's had felt like the world had dropped on his heart. He had already known, someone would have to be a fool to not know. Kuroko and Aomine had been together. But to hear it coming from seemingly uncaring lips was too much as the black over took him...

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked to the unconscious body.

"Kagami-kun!" the small boy shouted.

Both Kagami and Aomine were there in an instant. Immediately, they were there looking rather dumbly at the blond sprawled out awkwardly on the floor. Snapping out of his trance, Aomine stumbled to the floor to pick up the body. He turned sharply to Kuroko.

"What happened." He said in a strained, slightly angered voice.

"I was warning him and he passed out." He answered, ever so bluntly.

Both the larger boys seemed to be lost as to what the warning was about. Neither had time to piece it together before Kuroko silently grabbed Kagami's hand before curtly speaking:

"I do hope that you take better care of him than you did me."

There wasn't any sign of anger nor sadness, just serious concern. Aomine did not have time to reply to that comment either as Kuroko spun Kagami around to drag him out of the apartment door with Kagami looking rather stupid. And just as abruptly they came in, they left without another word.

All the blood had drained out of Aomine's face when Kuroko's words sank in. 'What exactly had he said to Kise that would make him black-out? Would Kise not talk to me again? Would he hate me and make me leave?'

Panic. That's exactly what set into Aomine.

'Should I take him to the hospital? Did he hit his head? What else happened? Was Kise in pain?'

Unable to settle the conflicting thoughts surrounding his head, Aomine settled for taking Kise into his own room and lying him down on the bed. All he could do then was watch the blond turn from him and curl up into a ball.

'I want to be next to him. Holding him. But, what if he wakes up and rejects me? I don't want to scare him. And I don't want to force him into anything, even it is only me holding him…'

The only thing left to do was to wait for Kise to wake up. Aomine picked a spot next to the bed closest to Kise and sat down, leaning on the bed. Closing his eyes he figured, 'It's only 4:00. Might as well take a little nap.'

Kise wasn't sure how long it was till he woke up, but it only felt like minutes. Glancing at the clock beside his bed it read: 8:47. Kise was mildly shocked to see this and made a move to stand up when he froze. Sitting there next to his bed was Aomine. He was crunched up awkwardly on the floor leaning on the bed facing Kise. Aomine's mouth was opened slightly and snoring lowly. All the angery lines had left his peaceful face, leaving him to look almost childish.

"This kid…" Kise thought quietly out loud. At that moment, his previous doubt left his mind. He would settle for making Aomine tell him about his relationship with Kuroko just so the burier was lifted and there was not longer something in between them.

Slipping out of his bed, careful not to wake Aomine, he stood in front of him, deciding what to do next. Smiling softly, Kise reached down to rap his hands around a bicep, gently pick him up. Only half awake, Aomine stood dizzily. Pushing him gently back down on the bed, Kise laid down next to the now snoring boy. Pulling the covers over the both of them and snuggling in close, Kise thought about what the future would hold. He wondered what 'they' would be, if anything at all. But he didn't want to think about that now; all he wanted to do was sleep again. This time, next to Aomine. Where he belonged.

* * *

sorry i havnt updated in a few days. ive had lots of school lately and homecoming's tomorrow {:  
thanks again to everyone who reviewed. they really keep me going. thanks so much 3  
also, i really dont know where im goin with this story, so if you get any bright ideas i would love to hear them! thanks again (: review pls pls plsss!


	4. Chapter 4

_I could feel the sweet rolling down my neck and how the hair was plastered to my face as I ran faster; the thought of not being able to reach him fueling my feet. I couldn't leave him alone. Only god knows what would happen if I didn't make it. I shuddered at the thought as a pushed my aching knees to do more._

_I searched and searched until my head was spinning. I checked the places I had never looked and the place's I had checked three times already. Still no Kise.  
_

_I hauled myself to the other side of the street near the creek. All time froze as I looked on in horror. I tried to move my feet to save the boy I loved, but it seemed as if the devil's superglue held me down._

_In front of me was Kise. His pain was etched into every corner of his face. A stream of tears violated his former perfection and muffled cries and sobs could be heard from behind the offenders' hand. A sick smile was on the dark haired man's face as he brought the knife closer to Kise's throat._

_One swift move from the dirtied hand stopped Kise movements all together. His body was left to drop on the dirt path they stood on._

_That's when God had decided to allow me to move again._

_Rushing toward the body, I fell at my knees before him. Slowly, I picked up the body that was drowning in a sea of red. The cut was too deep. _

_Kise was dead._

Aomine was slapped back into reality finding himself with a vibrating body. His head was spinning, conscious reeling at the image of Kise's dead body.

"Aominecchi?" asked a soft voice.

Aomine turned to a slightly frightened and very confused blond. Taking care, as if any sudden movements would make him disappear, Aomine caressed a soft cheek. He was here, no one died, and it was only a dream.

So relieved, Aomine couldn't contain himself from pouncing on the blond, attacking his lips with bruising force. The kiss wasn't sweet at all. Instead, it was filled with feverish need and longing. Pushing back up to Aomine, Kise was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Aomine. Kise had been woken up to the tanned boy sweating and rolling around giving low grunts of 'no' and screaming a no when he had woken up.

Finally, Aomine broke apart from Kise heaving for oxygen. Still clinging to Kise, he buried his face into his neck, stuck between sitting and laying on top of Kise.

Still not understanding, Kise just started running his fingering through wet hair. He cooed at Aomine with encouraging words hoping to calm the boy down. When the ragged breaths had begun to subside, Aomine looked up to Kise. Worry, relief, and need swarmed through his eyes. Kise brought his fingers up to the boy's face to wipe away the tears sliding down Aomine's face. He idly though 'That must have been one hell of a nightmare.'

Aomine kissed the blondes palm sweetly before once again crushing his lips to the smaller boys. Moving down Aomine kissed the area just beneath the blondes' ear before biting harshly.

"nhhggg.." Kise moaned out.

Aomine tenderly licked at the angry red spot before moving on to abuse the rest of Kise's neck.

" Nghh. Hummm. Ahhh!"

Becoming inpatient, Aomine tore both their clothes off bit by bit until there was nothing left to shield their bodies.

Aomine could only vaguely comprehend what he was doing. He was conscious, but he couldn't stop, nor did he want to.

Satisfied with the multiple marks left on Kise neck, Aomine decided to move down. Leaving a wet trail across Kise's collarbone and upper chest, he latched on to a hardened bud, biting down rather harshly.

"Ahhhh!" Kise moaned out femininely. His back arched in a way that was almost feline while he brought his hands up to pull at navy locks. A heavy blushed making itself present on his cheeks.

Giving one last lick, Aomine moved to abuse the other neglected nipple, repeating the same processes.

Satisfied by the way both buds were hard and flaming red, Aomine looked into the beautiful lust stained eyes of the boy he loved so dearly. Placing his hands beside Kise's head, Aomine dipped down to give the blonde a sweeter kiss as if to say sorry for what he had done. Kise accepted whole-heartedly and pulled Aomine down further to somehow make more friction.

Tongues danced with fire inside Kise's mouth until oxygen was again needed.

Panting, the two broke apart with Aomine again burying his face into Kise's neck.

"Can I?" came a low, pleading voice. Briefly Aomine brought his head up to face Kise once more. "Please?"

There was no way Kise could refuse the pleading eyes above him. Hooking his around a tanned neck, he gave Aomine a light peck before giving a small "Alright."

Teeth clashed against teeth once more as tongues dancing again. Aomine pushed his hips down to grid on a semi-erect member. They both gave a strangled moan.

'Aomine, he's so hard.' Kise thought panting.

Aomine set a slow rocking movement to ease some of the pressure of his aching cock. Deciding that this wasn't enough, Aomine brought his fingers to Kise mouth and roughly commanded "Suck."

Kise immediately did as he was told. Unwinding one arm from Aomine's neck, he rested his hand on top of the hand against his mouth. Kise coaxed the fingers as much as possible knowing that what would come after the fingers would be a little more than rough. He moaned around the four fingers that were invading whiles desperately trying to hurry before they were ripped from him mouth.

Aomine felt his member harden impossibly more while he watched Kise's mouth around his digits. Pulling his fingers out, he lifted on of Kise's long legs, allowing it to rest on his shoulder. Eagerly, Aomine thrust two fingers at once, moving them as soon as possible.

Kise gasped silently as his mouth fell open, eyes rolling back. The fingers didn't feel too painful as he silently thanked himself for already being used to the practice of preparing himself. His blush deepened at the thought of having his fantasies being lived out in front of him. Kise brought his head back down to watch the panting boy concentrate on his work.

Small moans filled Aomine's ears as he watched his fingers get repeatedly sucked in. looking up at Kise's lust struck face, he added the other two.

The blonde's head rolled back and hit the pillow as he arched again. He felt full and stretched like never before. His hands clawed at the sheets giving loud moans and gasps from the over welling feelings bombarding Kise's sanity. To add to this foreign sense of pleasure, a large, calloused hand had moved to cover his member, rubbing slightly. Kise almost passed out again from the sheer pleasure before all administrations stopped.

Aomine could wait any longer with the face Kise was making mixed with the way his own cock twitched and screamed for attention. Grabbing Kise's other shaking leg and placing it on his other shoulder, Aomine lined himself up with a lewdly begging hole.

"Kise…"

That was the only warning Kise got before he felt a large heat penetrate him deeply and fully. A loud scream tore through the room as Kise could feel himself being torn apart. Tears rolled down his face as he struggled to stop his voice.

Aomine's heart wavered as he saw Kise crying once more. Knowing he was the source of Kise's pain as he always was, he began to slowly pull out. A hand grabbed at his neck desperately. Stopping, Aomine looked up in confusion.

"J-just….give m-me…a moment…" Kise managed through his panting. He wiggled his hips back up to take back the inch that had left him.

The wait was almost unbearable for Aomine. He was stuck between pulling out to end Kise's pain, and trusting in wildly to sedate the aching pulse he could feel down below. Aomine settled with light kisses and encouraging words to the shaking boy beneath him. With a nod of permission, Aomine took a deep breath.

Backing out slowly, Aomine couldn't control his body when he snapped his hips back into place.

Kise gave a strangled moan and Aomine immediately felt guilty. It had felt unbelievably good to Aomine, seeing how tight and hot Kise felt around him, but he had known it was at Kise's expense.

Much more gently, Aomine rocked his hips back and forth, only coming out half way.

"Ahh…haa…haa…ngghhh…!" Kise breathed out.

When Kise began to rock his hips back to him, Aomine took it as a 'good-to-go' sign to pick things up.

He began to thrust in with more vigor, allowing his hips to snap heatedly while taking more of himself out before slamming back home.

Pants, moans, and groans filled the room as control faded. The bed was at risk of breaking and the sheets were wet and sticky.

"Ahhh!" came Kise's latest moan.

"Ryouta…nghhh…close." Aomine groaned whiles his eyes began to flutter.

"Emmm! M-me…too…Ohhh!" Kise replied, fisting wet, blue hair.

He tugged shortly to bring Aomine into a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Nghh!" came a girlish moan as his head and eyes rolled back.

Aomine grunted as he felt Kise tighten even more against him. Picking up the pace, he whispered,

"Cum for me Ryouta…"

"Hah. HAH! DAI-DAIKI!" Kise screamed, seeing blinding white stars.

"Ryouta…" Aomine moaned out as he released his load deep inside his lover.

Time seemed to go a little slower as they both came down from their highs.

Making an extreme effort, Aomine lifted his exhausted body to pull out of the blonde beneath him. Both were too tired to clean off the now cooling cum that they were practically drowning in. Instead, Aomine pulled Kise (who was now again unconscious) to his body. Giving Kise a light kiss on the forehead, he mumbled,

"I love you…"

However, he was already asleep to hear a muffled,

"I love you, Aominecchi…"

* * *

smut...what lovly smut (: please review to tell me how i did. hope you liked it :3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry to everyone that's been waiting, I really don't have an excuse. Sorry! Wasn't really sure what to do next so I just decided that I'm just going to write something cute. (: and also thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, it makes my day each and every time :* love you guys

* * *

Breathing in deeply, Kise fluttered open one eye with a groan. Snuggling in deeper to the warmth he was facing he though 'five more minutes won't hurt...' In the mist of falling asleep again, Kise heard a faint groaning. Tanned arms were already trapping him possessively when they decided to crush him further towards home.

Laughing slightly at Aomine's immatureness, Kise brought his hands up to push at Aomine's broad chest without much force.

"Daiichi..." Kise whispered with a giggle. "Daiichi, wake up!"

"Nghh..." was the only response Kise received.

"Daiichi we really need to wake up!" Kise whispered playfully against Aomine's neck.

"Never." Aomine whispered back, a distinct playfulness seeping through his tone.

With a smile Aomine rolled his body so that he was still holding Kise close to himself but was firmly on top of Kise, legs lazily thrown on either side of Kise's hips. He buried his face beside Kise's head on the pillow and sighed contently to himself.

"Daiichi...!" Kise choked out. "You can't fall asleep like this, I can't breathe!"

Aomine merely chuckled lowly before giving an obnoxiously loud fake snore right in Kise's ear.

"Qui-quit it!" Kiss giggled, trying (and failing) to sound mad and still fighting to breath.

With a short chuckle, Aomine lifted himself off of a still very naked Kise and pressed a light kiss to his cheek and then forehead. Rolling off to lay next to his new lover, the clock ticked by whiles they stared at each other, grinning foolishly all the while.

Kise gave a shudden crinkle of his nose as well as an uncomfortable wiggle.

As amusing Kise looked, Aomine was still slightly confused as to what the blonde was going on about. He asked a silent 'what's wrong?' by raising his eyebrows.

The smaller male gave a pout.

"I'm all sticky... It's all coming out..."

...What's that suppos- oh. Ohh.

"Pffff AHAHAHAHAHA!" the bluenette bellowed.

"Daiichi's mean...stop laughing! Daiichi...Fine. I'm taking a shower."

Aomine stilled his laugh into low giggles as he watched a groggy blonde scoot out of bed, propping his head on his elbow.

The blonde struggled to stand, falling back several times, before walking with a limp towards the shower. Aomine could clearly see his own pearly essence dribbling slow down the back of Kise's thighs. If it wasn't for the massive orgasm he experienced the night before, it would have been an extremely arousing sight.

Turning around coyly by the door, Kise looked to Aomine with eyebrows up.

"You comin' with?" asked the blonde promptly walking away right after the question was asked.

After hearing the invitation, Aomine hopped straight out of bed to unknowingly follow the blonde like a lost pup.

The water was warm and relaxing as it streamed over both boys. Aomine, grabbing Kise's hips, pressed himself chest to back sighing contently to himself.

This was everything he wanted and more.

Kise was unusually quiet and just let Aomine do as he pleased. The hot water was helping his muscles along to relax. The pain in his back was pretty extreme for him as he was use to the aches and pains that came along with any sport you can play. His knees felt weak and he was still feeling the lightheadedness from the previous day. Luckly for him, he had a certain tanned basketball player there behind him who was practically holding all of Kise's weight by himself. Aomine didn't seem to mind and most certainly wasn't having any problems so he didn't really mind anything himself.

Minutes went by without either moving or saying anything. Just a quiet bliss between two lovers. But, everything must come to an end at some point.

"Oi…time to get out." Aomine grumbled in Kise's ear.

Sighing again to himself, Kise reached out to turn off the water. Running fingers through his hair, he felt clean again. He had lost his virginity yesterday and it was still kickin in. He hoped he had made the right decision, it had been a hectic week for him. Kise supposed he should have been angry with Aomine, untrusting. He should have just left the damn door locked until the boy had just left. That would have been a lot easier. It hadn't even been a week since Aomine had come back into Kise's life and now he was giving everything up. How was he supposed to know if Aomine would really stay with him, or if he even loved him like he said he did? Only a week, and Kise had forgave and forgotten everything that he should have been caring about. Maybe they were moving too fast… maybe he should just tell Aomine to leave him alone for a while so he could think about what was happening before he got himself into something really stupid.

Kise's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm towel being wrapped around him from behind. He hadn't realized that he was still standing there or that Aomine had left or that Aomine had come back for that matter.

"And what are you thinking about so hard in the morning?" came a low hum.

Kise only smiled to himself. Turning his head to face the slightly taller boy behind him, he stared at the face of his lover, of the one he loved. Kise only hummed before softly pecking Aomine on the lips.

"Good morning." The blonde stated.

Aomine gave a short snicker before stating a "good morning beautiful" in responds.

Both deciding they didn't want colds, they stepped out together to get dressed. Neither bothered covering their bodies nor changing in separate rooms. They were already used to changing in front of others for basketball and it's not like the other hadn't seen their naked body anyways.

Kise finished first, moving to sit on the edge of a very messy bed to watch Aomine finish dressing. He smiled softly to himself. 'To think this idiot is my lover, all mine.' The thought made Kise very happy. But he was also beginning to worry about the seriousness of the way that he felt, the possessiveness that he was thinking and feeling not two seconds ago. Although he hated to admit it, Aomine practically owned him. He could pull one string and make Kise do anything he wanted. Kise softly laughed at loud at the thought, shaking his head slightly.

Aomine stood in front of the blonde which was previously staring openly at him. His eyebrows twitched as well as the corners of his lips.

"What?" Aomine shortly huffed out.

Kise merely shook his head and looked up with laughing eyes.

"I was just thinking about how I'm practically your bitch." Stated the blonde whiles laughing out again to himself.

Now it was Aomine's turn to shake his head.

"Stupid blonde." He grumbled, kissing Kise's forehead lightly.

With his lips still touching Kise's head, he mumbled out, "It's the other way around…" kissing the blondes nose.

Aomine made no signs of moving after that. Kise, a loving smile played at his lips has he thought: 'How could I ever kick this idiot out?' Simple, he couldn't.

And he never will.

* * *

so really short compared to the other chapters but im pretty sure this will be the last one (: also, wrote this at like 9pm right after the midnight premiere so lettme know if there is any mistakes! review pls pls plsss :)


End file.
